


Rev Up Your Harley

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You're awoken in the middle of the night by Harley Quinn, who's decided your apartment will make a handy place to hide out until the heat dies down. But don't worry; Harley is a very "gracious" guest. Second-person POV commission for anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old commission from 2015. The client lost interest so the final chapter never happened, but for completion's sake I figured I'd put it up.

“Shh, be quiet.”

The whispered female voice stirs you from your sleep, and you groan a little, confused as you open your eyes. You weren't being loud, so why is she telling you to be quiet? Wait, who is telling you to be quiet? You live alone, which is enough to force your eyes open and for you to shout out in surprise and terror as a smiling, ghostly white face with black around the eyes greets you in blinking amusement. A gloved hand clasps over your mouth to silence you before you can call for help, and you realize as you try to fitfully squirm that this strange woman is sitting on you, pinning your arms down at your sides with her knees.

“I told you to be quiet,” she says, almost teasing as she giggles to herself. “And I'm not gonna take my hand away until you promise that you will be, okay? Do you promise to be quiet?'

Your wide-eyed terror really isn't doing you any favours, but you know that whoever this woman who's broken into your house is, she's dangerous and you're best off just doing whatever she says and hoping you come out of this okay. So you try to still yourself as much as possible, even if your heart is beating rapidly, and you give her a very slow nod of understand. She releases your mouth and you suck in a desperate breath, no less worried than you were five seconds ago. “Why are you here?” you ask. “I don't have anything worth stealing, but if that's what you want, just take it.”

“Oh please, first thing I did was check out your goods. If I was lookin' to make a fortune I wouldn't be in this neighborhood, would I?” Her voice is familiar to you with its high pitch and its rather pronounced accent, but you can't pinpoint exactly how. Maybe you've heard it on the news. “Nah, I'm hidin' from the police, and if you stay nice and quiet and don't let anyone know we're here, I won't shoot ya! Pretty great deal, huh?”

“Sure, I won't. Just please don't hurt me.”

“Attaboy!” she squeaks , and slowly your eyes start to make out the silhouette of her pigtails against the general darkness of your bedroom, and all it hits your half-asleep brain like a truck. Harley Quinn is in your bedroom, and the thought of your life hanging in the balance of a deranged clown does very, very little for your general mental well-being. It would be a bit of an understatement to call her unhinged, even now that she is reportedly away from the Joker and doing her own thing. Her own thing is still pretty damn terrifying. “Y'know, I got a couple of hyenas who could really learn somethin' about obedience from you.”

You don't respond, mostly because pretty much anything you say could potentially be your last. Instead of potentially riling her up with some utterly arbitrary little word, you keep zipped and still beneath her, hoping that this all stops soon and she leaves you to live out the rest of your life free from anything this fucking terrifying ever again. 

“Aw c'mon, nothin'?” she whines, seemingly not liking your silence very much. Fuck, there is no winning move here, is there? She reaches for the lamp by your bed, turning it on and letting you soak in what would have been a rather nice sight of the gorgeous criminal in the flesh were she not in a position to snap your neck with ease. Her red and black top seems very corset-like, certainly emphasizing her breasts as one would, but you try not to stare at her cleavage. Which ought to be difficult given how deep it runs, but terror is an effective means of killing a boner dead. “I don't like when my hostages don't talk to me, that's boring and--oh hey, you're pretty cute.” The smile on her heavily made-up face widens leerily down toward you.

“Um, thanks?” You gulp. This is growing more uncomfortable by the moment because you have no idea if she'll do anything with this new information or what it would be if she did. “Y-you too.”

Her hand reaches for you, caressing your cheek, and she has to know that this is putting you off your balance. You squirm a little beneath her touch uncomfortably, and her smile confirms it; she is fucking with you and she is loving it. She even leans down and plants a kiss on your cheek, making it burn and blush as she winks at you. “Look, if I wanted to kill ya, I'd have a gun to your head, right? No point hiding out here so the cops lose my trail if I commit more crimes, so relax. I'm not here to hurt ya, and if you play your cards right, well...” She giggles, leaning forward and pressing her lips to your ear. “Howsabout I earn stickin' around here with a quick blowjob? Just for you, hot stuff.”

It's hard to process what she just said, let alone believe it, but your silence only induces more giggles as she pulls back, sitting upright in your lap. She strokes your cheek again and wiggles a little, making her breasts bounce and jiggle in her top as she looks down at you. Seemingly not expecting an answer, she reaches back to pull your blankets down, smiling widely as she comes back down, this time planting a kiss onto your lips, slipping you her tongue as she makes a heavy, lurid display of the act. Her hands trail down your body, along the t-shirt and boxers you're wearing to bed, and the stunned shock of her advances on you finally wear off as you realize just what you're about to get into. Holy shit, Harley Quinn is about to suck your cock.

More kisses are placed sloppily onto your cheeks and just all over your face. It calms you down, the worried stiffness leaving your body and all going on place, tenting in your underwear as she sinks her body further down. “There we go. You're a lot calmer now. I hate suckin' off guys who can't stop shaking long enough to enjoy it.” The way she talks, you wonder if this is her common approach to calming the people whose homes she breaks into, but before you can ask about it, she's running a hand down your body now that your blanket is pulled away, stopping at your groin and fondling your package through your boxers. Her eyes light up as she feels its size, biting her ruby bottom lip as her fingers toy with it. “Mm, mazel tov.”

Her touch makes you groan and her compliment about your size makes you smile, your head pushing back into the pillow as she pulls your boxers down and watches your cock spring out, mouth curling into a wide O of shock as she looks at it, long and thick and clearly to her liking. “I'm glad you like it,” you say, trying to play it off smoothly and ease into a bit more control as you slip into a more comfortable state with her clearly not meaning any harm anymore. As her fingers wrap around your cock and begin to pump a little, you groan, hands reaching for the bed and just squeezing at the sheets beneath as you watch her expression, turning lustier and hotter as she gets more and more turned on by the sight before her. It's all the ego boost you need to really get comfortable and ready for what she's about to do to you.

She moves her gorgeous body, which with the lights on you can take in fully, down the bed, shimmying back until she's lying on her stomach between your legs, still biting her lip as she stared up at you, but also at your cock only inches from her face as she strokes it up and down, admiring the shape and size of it. Its texture. "You know, a dick like this can make me a very happy clown," she notes, smacking her painted lips together before puffing forward some hot, wet breath that runs along your head, making your shaft throb in her hand. She's so close to giving you the blowjob you find yourself needing, but teasing you relentlessly with it. “If ya don't mind a little somethin' more once I'm done with the blowjob, of course.” Her lips smack together again and she leans forward, planting a wet and sloppy kiss onto your balls that leaves you shuddering and proves that she has you wrapped around her finger.

“I wouldn't mind,” you say, trying to play it off coolly even if you're doing a pretty bad job at that. You're excited and needy and wound up so tightly that once you feel her hot lips wrap around your cock it'll be an uphill fight not to nut right there, but now you have to try and keep up appearances.

“I bet ya wouldn't,” she said, another sweet giggle, and her voice is starting to grow on you far more endearingly than you thought possible. Her tongue drags slowly along her bright red lips, and another noisy smack follows before she parts them wide and leans forward. “Now just sit nice 'n tight and let old Harley take good care of ya, okay?” Without waiting for a response, she closes the gap between your cock and her mouth, which opens wide as she says 'ah' playfully and sticks her tongue out. She starts with some broad strokes of her tongue along your shaft, licking up the sides as she purrs excitedly. It's no surprise at all that she's quick and forward, lapping her tongue along every inch of hot flesh she can like she's being timed.

Loud, overly dramatic kisses follow, smacking against the bottom of your shaft as her hand pumps the base a little quicker, only her thumb, middle, and index fingers wrapped around it as she leaves the rest of your length to her greedy tongue. Her steadily stroking grip even lets up a few times as she presses her tongue against your sac and drags up until she's all the way at the top of your head, planting a sloppy kiss onto your slit and licking up any pre that may have trickled out. Even though she's going slow with you, toying with your cock and taking her sweet time--most likely to watch you squirm--it already feels great. She knows exactly what she's doing, her long, wet tongue proving very dexterous and experienced, hitting you just right each time she licks all the way up your dick.

But her patience doesn't last very long; not surprising, given the general chaotic behavior she's shown even in the few minutes since she woke you up. She's erratic and unpredictable, and when the little glimmer in her eyes comes only fractions of a second before she snaps forward and you find yourself gasping from the sudden hot, wet tightness of her mouth wrapped around your cock, your hips jerking upward on pure reflex and shoving a little more past her brightly painted lips. She purrs excitedly as you snap forward, the white gloves on her hand settling against your skin as she grabs your hips and pushes you back down, asserting herself as she becomes a very different beast than the woman only moments early licking your shaft methodically.

When she starts to move, you're thankful than she has her hands keeping you steady, because every reflex and instinct you have is urging your hips up, and the last thing you want to do is infuriate her by fucking her mouth when she's in control. Would that anger her? Not worth the risk. Especially now, with her sucking you off like you've never been before. Her head bobs quickly, a smile wide upon her painted face as she rapidly moves up and down, taking you with ease into her mouth. Her head waves back and forth playfully, her pigtails swaying and shivering every which way in the process, hair dragging along your legs from the vigorous motions. She looks to be having the time of her life with your dick, the pleasure doubled between both the physical thrill of receiving world class head, and keeping her from doing anything too reckless or dangerous with you.

With ease she slurps you down, your head eventually pressing against the entrance to her throat as each time she takes you into her mouth she gets just a little bit deeper. Her eyes glimmer with excitement, but instead of making a show of her ability to throat your cock like a champ, she just does so, gagging as she swallows the entirety of your shaft in one sloppy go. You gasp from the sudden warmth and slickness enveloping your entire cock, but her hands squeeze hard against your hips as they push your down even tighter, securing you in place as she has her way with you. She comes back up not for air, but to do it again.

The messy, throaty noises she makes as she takes you balls deep into her hungry mouth are intense, and your hands find themselves in her hair now, stroking the soft blonde locks as you just feel her as much as you can. All the moans and grunts spilling forth from your mouth tell her how much you're loving this, how under her spell you are as she sucks faster and faster, muffled giggles around your cock making all the saliva she's slathered onto it vibrate in her mouth. And there's quite a lot of saliva, because Harley is apparently a very messy and sloppy girl who likes to make the blowjobs she gives lewd as hell.

She pulls up, and you are absolutely not ready for whatever it is she has to say, because so far every time she's opened her mouth has been a wild trip thus far. "So far so good, but now it's time for you to take charge, big boy." She giggles, releasing your hips to grab your wrists and move them onto either side of her head. "Don't worry about me, I like it rough. Now come on and rev up your Harley!" Once again she throws you a curve ball and you're left reeling in the wake of it, but your cock has spent far too long out of her mouth now, the chill air blowing through your open window making your slick cock shiver and need warmth immediately. Your instincts take over and you just go for it, your hips throttling off the bed as you pull her head down by the pigtails into your lap.

Her eyes light up in glee as you just give in, throwing away all caution and fear, any sense that you're better off handling this lunatic in your bed with kid gloves. Not when the offer of pleasure is too great, not when you can instead savagely facefuck the gorgeous criminal clown and take what you need instead. And oh fuck is it perfect, her mouth even more receptive as she focuses on just moving with your guided pulls, the tugging on her head seemingly only making her even more excited as her throat tries to loosen up and accommodate your cock hammering into it repeatedly. Not that she does a particularly good job at that, given the way she's gagging and choking happily on your member, the sloppy chorus rising from her throat proving absolutely exhilarating. She doesn't seem to want to stop the sensation, and you realize that one of her hands has disappeared, likely to fingerfuck herself as she rides the high of being orally ravaged.

You don't slow down, wanting to ride this opportunity out for as long as you can. Your balls slap against her chin, which is slick from all the saliva that comes drooling out of her mouth with each pull back. She can't swallow with a big cock plugging her throat, but drooling is yet another thing she seems to adore, making a big sloppy mess of her face and your lap. Tears from the pressure of your facefucking begin to well up in her eyes, making her mascara blotch and trickle down her cheeks, but the ragged moans she's making between gags tells you that she is a total freak and adoring everything you're doing to her; she asked for it, after all. So you don't stop, showing the kinky clown no mercy as you selfishly seize the pleasure of her offered mouth to its fullest extent.

The roll of your hips and the motion of her head being pulled down toward you compliment one another perfectly, especially when you wrap her pigtails around your hands for better control, throatfucking Harley Quinn herself even more brutally than you were before. But all the while she revels in it, and you find yourself embracing something darker and more violent in the bedroom than you've ever particularly indulged in before. She's bringing things out of you that you didn't even know were in there, reveling in the sight of her make-up running, finding her face no less gorgeous even as it becomes soiled with spittle and smudged mascara tears. She's found her way onto her knees, her taut ass raised high in the air and wiggling as she does indeed sink fingers madly into her pussy, and you wonder if the pleasures to be found inside of those hot leather pants are half as good as the ones you're violently claiming now.

You intend to find out damn soon as your orgasm finally hits you like a truck. You groan, pleasure surging hard in you one last time. Your legs go weak and you pull her almost all the way up off your cock, leaving only your head in her mouth, her lips wrapping tight around your lipstick-smeared shaft as you blow your load deep into her mouth. Never before have you cummed as hard as you do right then, flooding her maw excitedly with all the salty spunk a girl could ever ask for, and even as she tries to greedily swallow it, it trickles out the corners of her mouth, running mixed with her own spit down her chin and leaving her utterly soiled as you wait out the pleasure, holding her tight in place with a hard pull on her hair until the last throb wrings a final drop of seed from your spent cock.

When you release her hair, she pulls up, smiling devilishly as she brings her free hand to her chin, catching some of the cum dribbling out of her mouth and licking it off of her glove, purring as she sits upright. "Mm, I haven't had a facefuck that good in way too long," she says, her voice must lustier now than before. "But I hope that ain't all the cum ya had, because we got a lot of time to kill until the cops are off my trail."

"I don't work tomorrow," you say, gladly surrendering to the unlikely fate of being held sexual hostage in your own home by a beautiful criminal currently licking your cum off of her fingers.

"Well then shucks, what're we waitin' for?" She winks toward you and pulls down the band of her pants, flashing you with the sight of her lacy red thong pulled off to the side and the golden hairs lining her needy pussy, which drools quim with desire. Desire for you.

Why can't every 4 AM wake-up be this great?


	2. Chapter 2

Harley scoots up your bed a little, kneeling by your side with her legs parted, drawing your eyes to her newly exposed pussy. It's quivering with need, sticky nectar slowly dripping from between her plump lips and down onto your bed. Her fingers remain hooked in the side of her thong, keeping it pulled aside to give you the lurid view. "Come on, touch it," she says, tongue lapping at the corner of her mouth to get at some more cum. The way her mascara has run and smudged from the facefucking she's fresh off of gives her a bit of a dirtier, sluttier edge, but the smile across her lips is wider and you're fairly sure she's aware how she looks. Her half-lidded eyes staring longingly at you as she paws at your arm and mutters a rapid stream of, “Come on,” over and over says that she is in fact trying to cultivate exactly that appearance.

You can't believe there is a half-naked slutty clown in your bed begging you to touch her pussy. Granted, the begging is mostly out of impatience as she swings rapidly back and forth in mood, but everything about this is still so utterly mad that the only reason you're convinced it's not a dream is because of the cool wind making your spit-soaked cock shiver. So you reach out, wanting to leave this very real, albeit very off-kilter, criminal feeling as good as she just made you feel. Your fingers trace along the insides of her thighs, wet and a little sticky from the way she leaked all over her loins as she deepthroated you. The soft skin of her inner thigh quivers a little from your touch, and the frantic pawing at your arm becomes a firm grip slowly guiding you further, until you can feel the golden hairs against your sensitive fingertips and she's letting out an excitable whine.

“Nngh, stick 'em in me!” she shouts, head rolling from side to side, her pigtails swaying energetically like blonde pendulums as she bites down hard on her bright red lip. “Gotta go fast okay? And deep. Ooh, and hard. Mm, so hard,” Her voice swings back and forth so oddly between so many things, but the squeakiness to it is growing on you quite rapidly, making even the words not purred seem deeply erotic as she loses. She's just so infectiously happy to be unbearably horny that you can't help but smile. Perhaps that's why your dick hasn't softened one bit since you filled her mouth with cum, standing ready at attention and patiently awaiting round two, whenever she's decided to give it to you.

But for now, you have a woman to please, and you do as she asks, hooking two fingers and pushing past her plump labia and into her tight heat. She pitches forward a little and moans as you do so, her smile growing even wider. You're pretty sure you hear a 'good boy' amid the lusty sigh she spills as her spine arches back and she shoves her chest out. You get straight to pumping, wanting to take the initiative and not have her ordering you step by step how to make a woman orgasm; you want to prove to her that you're fully capable of doing so yourself, of course. You know it's very likely that this is your only chance with her and you want to make it count.

The steady fingerfucking has her getting noisy, her thighs clamping down around your hand as she steadies herself a little on her knees. “You're doin' great so far,” she said, hands running up along her still clothed upper body, fondling herself through her red and black top, especially focusing on the ample cleavage it exposes. “And I might be a little backwards in rewardin' you for it, but do you wanna see my tits?”

It's such a bizarre question that you don't even think about nodding feverishly before you're already doing it. Fear of seeming overly eager be damned; Harley is totally off her rocker and there is no reason to worry about the signals you're sending, because there's no guarantee she'll pick up on them, let alone read them like any other woman you've been with. So instead, you just go with your gut and hope for the best; it's worked out so far. And you really want to see her tits; they're already bouncing a little as she starts to ride your hand, pushed up by her bra and heaving in her corset-like tank top; they're so emphasized, and they certainly deserve to be.

“Aw, what kinda question was that?” she asks herself, rolling her eyes and sighing as she reaches her hands down to the hem of her top. “Of course you wanna see 'em!” She pulls it up quickly, almost tugging too hard at it as her impatience continues to get the better of her. But soon enough it's gone, and the lacy red bra to go with her panties is the only thing holding her plump breasts in place. Her body begins to move faster, bouncing quicker atop your fingers as you push them in and out of her, her soft thighs seizing your hand and holding tightly to it, and the more vigorous motion has her breasts bouncing, regardless of bra. But soon that's done away with, tossed off to the side and leaving Harley in nothing but socks and a pushed-aside pair of panties, her pale body, fit and lean but incredibly curvy, bared for your appreciative eyes. “Do you like whatcha see?”

You continue to nod, because faced with the amazing sight before you it's all you can really think to do. She's gorgeous, and to see her naked like this as she asserts her dominance over your hand has your cock throbbing, pre-cum dripping down the shaft. It's a sight you won't forget, burned into your memory, so arousing that you don't even realize you have your other hand around your cock until your hips push up a little into your grip. The fact that you're touching yourself as you ogle her only has her giggling though, her own hands reached further up your arm as she leans forward with a grace and seduction that she doesn't even have to lay on anymore, but continues to.

“I knew you would,” she purrs, one hand tightening around your wrist and pulling your hand harder against her puffy pussy lips, even rubbing it along her folds for the extra external friction as the other takes one of her breasts, holding it steady as she lowers it down into your face. “Wanna show me just how much you like my tits then?”

Another question she doesn't need to ask. You lean your head up a little, tongue pushing out of your mouth to lick up along the offered breast, the pale flesh topped off by a perky, light pink nipple and a rather large areola encircling it. Your tongue goes up to the top, then back down, before your lips wrap around the perky nub and begin to suck aggressively. Her spine arches a little, head rolling back as she pushes your hand down hard against the bed, now riding your digits for all she can, moans spilling out frantically as her orgasm winds up. As noisy as she is, you have to admit, it's smart; nobody is going to expect someone to be hiding from the cops by having sex with someone, and such noises are often ignored out of general politeness toward neighbors, awkwardly forgotten about and never brought up.

"Oh fuck," she gasps, pulling up off of your fingers. "I'm so close, but I don't wanna get off before I ride your face." She moves quickly, not waiting for you to respond to her at the least as she pulls herself upright and her breasts away from your eager lips far sooner than you'd like. She scrambles forward, her soft and pale thighs grabbing the sides of your head as she straddles your face without permission or grace. She just shoves her dripping pussy against your lips and starts grinding up against you, moaning and gasping excitedly as she sets about riding your lips to orgasm. There's something so refreshingly wild about her; she has little sense of boundaries and is spitting vulgarities and lewd remarks every which way, but she has an odd sense of excitement to her, leaving you unsure what she's going to do next or what it will involve. It keeps things fresh.

You do as guided, at this point just trying to keep up with the deranged clown and her desires. Which means you start to lick and kiss at her leaking folds, licking up the strong and slightly tart tasting quim that seems to have no end as it drips out of her puffy mound. Your tongue pushes against the plump lips, pressing them down a little as you lick up all of the nectar you can in between overbearing flurries of kisses laid onto her clitoris, which always get her moaning louder than anything else. Getting her off is your top priority, not only to pay her back for the best blowjob you can remember through the lusty haze she's clouded your mind with, but to ensure that the good times keep rolling, that you're able to prove yourself capable of pleasing her.

She's still holding onto the hand she was riding, and once she settles into a good pace atop your mouth, she brings your fingers up to her own soft lips, wrapping them softly around two of the digits covered in her juices and sucking them right off of you. She moans a little around your digits, tongue slithering between them, and the sensation makes you throb; her tease is a wicked and potent one. "Nngh, fuck, you've got me so wet." It's all a reminder that she's in control, that she can play you like a fiddle with ease, but as her other hand grabs your headboard and she bucks against your tongue and whines at you to lick her deep and fast, you can't say you mind a single moment of her light domination over you.

There's a measured grace to the way she humps your face, perfectly meeting the deep pushes forward of your tongue into her dripping core. She rides your tongue like it's your lap, and your eyes stare up at her body, admiring the way it rolls, the way she curves and sways to and fro, back and forth, relishing in the pleasures of your tongue mining her deep for every delicious drop of her nectar. She's close, holding her climax back for as long as possible if only to prolong the sweet pleasures that you're giving her for as long as she can. It's amazing, and she finds herself wanting to last as long as possible, savouring the talented devouring of her pussy for as long as she can.

"I think I could get used to you eatin' me out," she says, biting her lip and shaking her head a little, letting her pigtails fly about wildly as she soaks in the bliss. "You know just how to lick a pussy to make a gal real happ--oh!" She goes still for a moment before pushing all of her weight down against you, head pitching forward as she lets out a needy, quivering whine. Her orgasm strikes her hard and the flood of her nectar leaking out of her as she trembles atop you is something you refuse to let go to waste, licking it all up and providing more sensation to carry her happily into her afterglow, her overly sensitive labia very appreciative of the overtime you put into going down on her as she burns up.

She takes a while to come down from her high, and licks your fingers as she does so, until finally she's ready to stumble back, panting breathlessly and smiling over you. "Nngh, you're great," she says, shimmying back a little to rest on your stomach as she beams her bright smile down at you. "I haven't had a good pussy eating like that in forever. You've got a real talent." You don't know if she's exaggerating or if she's just loopy, but you take the compliments nonetheless. Her grip is still around your wrist, and it's holding your now cleaned fingers up against her cheek, which is puffed out from the wide smile on her face. You can see the wonder in her eyes, the possibilities unfolding before her as she decides what to do to you next. "Say, you ever been with a real crazy girl before?"

"No," you respond. Maybe you have? It doesn't matter, nobody you've ever met is as crazy as Harley Quinn is, just on a general basis of the shit she's gotten into. She has a storied career of crazy behind her, the most recent entry being that she's broken into your bedroom and is holding you as a willing sexual hostage.

"Aw, that's a shame. You deserve a nice crazy girl." She rocks back and forth a little on your chest, slowly scooting back until her gorgeous ass is teasing your cock a little, grinding intentionally back against it in a wicked taunting. It throbs against her, and that makes her giggle as you hope that what she has in mind for you is to ride your lap until you're too sore to take anymore. "Because I'll tell you a little secret. Crazy girls are into all kinds of shit that guys don't even know they love."

"Like what?" you ask, unable to ignore the opportunity to prompt her for more. The growing grin across her ruby lips and the glint in her eye just bring the temptation all home; she has something in mind, and you simply have to know what it is.

"Well, I can show ya before I ride your cock, but only if you don't mind." Another giggle as she pulls herself up and slips back a little, crawling away from you. Her breasts sway deliciously as they dangle down, her smile growing lusty and predatory as she grabs your thighs. She bites her lip and cranes her head down a little. "But I bet you don't mind! You wanna see just what a crazy gal is capable of, don't cha?"

You find yourself nodding in agreement, curiosity getting the best of you. You're fairly certain that whatever lurid act Harley has in mind, it'll bring you to orgasm, and you really aren't in a position to complain about anything she does to you so long as it gets you off. Getting off has rocketed back to the top of your priority list, your cock aching in need; you can't ignore it any longer. Surrender to Harley takes a load off your chest as you lie there and await whatever she has in mind for you; you trust that will be certainly be something.

More than happy to indulge your curiosity, Harley grabs hold of your hips and turns you around, getting you onto all fours and pulling you up a little. You have no idea what she's about to accomplish face to face with your ass, but her breasts clumsily rub against your thighs and your cock as she gets herself into for a rather oddly positioned titfuck. Eventually, your dick finds its way between her plump tits, which feel amazing around you, and her hands guide your thighs to tighten a little around them, keeping her breasts in place and your cock wedged firmly between them. But what really surprises you and finally puts this solidly into the realm of 'things crazy girls would do' is when she grabs your ass and pulls the cheeks apart. "Pucker up!"

You groan in a myriad of feelings as her tongue pushes against your ass hole. Confusion is at the forefront, followed by shock, and then a powerful undercurrent of arousal as the sensation, although bizarre, sends a shiver up your spine, makes you buck your hips a little and thrust into her soft, warm cleavage. It's a strange feeling you never would have thought of before, but a few more aggressive licks against your pucker leave you shuddering and gripping at the bed, the confusion slowly giving way to more pleasure as you relent, just accepting whatever brand of crazy Harley is peddling now as the sensation deepens, grows stronger. Her tongue begins to wiggle against your hole and you just utterly give up, surrendering wholeheartedly and letting this all go wherever she wants it to.

"Told ya crazy girls know what's right," she teased, taking long and broad strokes with her tongue as she wiggles her chest a little. Some pre trickles out from the sensations, the warm and translucent fluid running down her cleavage and making her shudder behind you as her own arousal returns. "And nobody's crazier than I am! Now get fucking my tits while I give you a rimjob, silly. I ain't here forever, y'know."

She doesn't have to tell you twice. Your knees firm up your position on the bed and you get thrusting, grunting as you slam your cock deep into her cleavage, pulling back up and pushing against her face in the process. Her breasts are so plump and soft, the warmth of them tight around your penis too much to ignore, and you fuck her tits with as much vigour as you can muster from your position on all fours. All the while, Harley eats your ass like her life depends on it, and she's quickly bringing you around to her way of thinking; it's a strange feeling, but one you can behind--or in front of, as the case may be--and it compliments the warm, fleshy fulfillment of titfucking the stacked criminal perfectly. Her crazy has found a constructive outlet, and it is in blowing your mind with sexual debauchery in ways that you'd never have thought of before.

Her tongue slips into you, and it finds your prostate with ease. It's where she focuses, and you don't know if you can survive the sudden intensity of her tongue's assault much longer. It hits you just right, and as you feverishly thrust into the tight hole formed by her breasts being squished together, she meets the back-and-forth motion, focusing hard on the bundle of nerves there and leaving you absolutely dripping pre all over her stomach. Her touch is expert, and everything about her approach is undoing you with speed; the facefuck was one thing, but now she's completely unraveling you and leaving you shuddering as she lords her talents over you. And you don't mind in the least, because you can feel your balls tightening, and the load you have on the way feels like the stuff miracles are made out of.

She tonguefucks your ass deep, hammering you quickly as she moves up and down, adding to the friction of her breasts around your cock as you leak pre all over the place, making it a slicker ride and letting you move even faster between her gorgeous tits. You're so close you can feel it, fingers clutching the bed as you indulge in two amazing sensations at once, the combination of them leaving you with no shame as you find yourself utterly unable to hold back any longer. You groan, your cock throbbing mightily as it spews another thick load, this time covering her cleavage and her stomach in spunk as you shutter and groan, her assault continuing on your now overly sensitive cock as she playfully refuses to let you down softly. Instead of stopping dead, she goes slow, weaning you gradually off of the amazing ass eating until with one last swirl of her tongue against your pucker, she pulls away, letting you roll onto your back gasping in bliss.

"Aw, you got cum all over me," she whines, but it's the kind of playful whine that suits a crazy woman bringing both hands into the trickling streams of cum running down from her breasts. She gets her fingers nice and coated with your cum, one hand reaching down between her legs to rub it into her folds, while the other licks your seed off, as if she hadn't had enough of a taste. "I hope you're ready for the grand finale, big boy," she says excitedly, leaning forward with a wicked glimmer in her eyes. "I want to get fucked until my tongue is hangin' out and I forget my own name."


End file.
